The typography of the biotin combining sites on avidin has been studied with the aid of four spin-labeled analogs of biotin. Results suggest that the four biotin binding sites on avidin are arranged in two pairs. The recognitin site for biotin is probably a shallow cleft which is located within a hydrophobic depression in the surface of avidin.